


《情有独钟》chapter 21

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [21]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	《情有独钟》chapter 21

第二天一早李赫宰破天荒翘了晨练，躺在床上注视着怀里人的睡颜。他很喜欢看李东海睡觉，长长的睫毛安然垂着，乖乖窝在自己怀里，小手无意识的攥着他的手。  
直到脸都酸了才发觉自己一直在笑，李赫宰在那撅起的嘴唇上轻吻，软软的，好像用蜂蜜抹过一样甜。  
李东海哼哼唧唧的埋头蹭了蹭，又继续睡。被子下的腿搭在李赫宰身上，八爪鱼一样抱住他。  
李赫宰揉了揉小家伙的头发“小海，该起床了。”

“嗯…”李东海眼睛睁开一条缝，乖乖亲了下李赫宰的唇“早呀……”  
说完，又睡过去了，还贴着李赫宰的唇没分开。

迎着晨光，李赫宰偷偷抬手按了按自己的胸膛，救命，李东海怎么乖的这么可爱。他面上表情没太多变化，眼里却愈发柔和，温柔注视睡得不省人事的omega，轻轻在发顶落下吻。  
今天就要把李东海送回家了，他跟金希澈一早就商量好，事情完结前让李东海在家里住。原本更多是为了让李东海宽解心结，现在彻底变成了保护他的安全。  
李赫宰拿过手机翻看信息，翻到向阳昨夜发来的消息手上顿了一下，他皱着眉看完，颇为头痛。也不知这人是突然怎么了，明明之前那些年也能憋得住感情，所以他一直放心保留联系方式。这一次回来不知道是学了西方国家的奔放还是怎的，明知他有omega了还是一遍遍在这碰硬石头，还有几次让李东海先看见。

金钟云的宾利停在军区门口，身后还跟着几名随扈，一看就不是善茬儿。  
军区站岗的小战士十分紧张，握紧手中的枪警惕地看着来人。  
金钟云笑呵呵摘下墨镜。  
“哎呀不要紧张嘛，我又不是要闯进来，我是来接人的。”

小战士没说话，卸下肩膀的枪拉下枪栓。金钟云一点也不害怕，抬手制止随扈上前一步的动作，自己往后退了几步。  
“我离你远点，离你远点行吧。”

李赫宰一直把李东海送到军区门口，金钟云已经在那里等候多时了。李东海转过身亲了亲李赫宰“那你这几天都不能来找我了嘛。”

“嗯，要去外地。”李赫宰揉揉他的脸，曲起食指轻轻刮了下鼻梁。  
“就几天，然后我接你去我们家的聚会。”

“哦……”

“这几天想出去让他带着你，放心支使他，不用客气。”李赫宰捏捏脸颊，在额头上亲了亲。  
不远处金钟云听到这话气的直跳脚，指着李赫宰直骂没良心。李东海老老实实走到金钟云身边，回身跟alpha摆摆手。  
“你注意安全哦。”

李东海跟金钟云已经不是第一次见面了，这一次见面终于没有追杀自己的人在，李东海眨巴着眼睛打量一番金钟云。

“是不是觉得我比李赫宰帅多了？其实你如果想跟我过也不是不行，我不会拒绝漂亮宝贝的。”金钟云说着，递过去一个眼神。  
李东海一阵恶寒，赶紧收回目光老老实实坐好。安静了不到半分钟又开始到处乱看，金钟云用余光瞧见不禁发笑，这怎么跟个小动物一样。  
“别折腾了，想问什么。”

“你要带我去哪呀？”李东海四处看了一圈，抓着安全带坐回去。  
金钟云故意吓唬他，虎着脸压低声音“当然把你绑起来。”

没想到一点也没吓到这omega，反而指着他咯咯笑起来。猫咪一样的嘴唇向两侧咧开，跟他养的小猫似的好玩，金钟云看着手痒，忍不住挠他的下巴。  
“带你先去吃饭，下午去我朋友开的私人赛车场玩。”

李东海听到赛车场三个字眼睛开始放光，双手举高欢呼一声。金钟云瞧着他高兴的笑脸，越来越觉得自己像是在带孩子。  
豪车行驶在平稳的路上，金钟云突然想起什么，饶有兴趣地问道“小宝贝~你家兵哥哥昨天送你的花还满意吗？”

李东海正咧着嘴看自己手机里的照片，李赫宰从身后抱着他，偏过头吻他的耳朵。被金钟云这么一问心虚的退出相册，想起昨夜自己主动开始的性【】事脸先红了起来，舌头打了结似的。  
“……你、你怎么知道？？”

金钟云啧了一声，十分得意。  
“你家大兵能知道个屁，还不是有高人指点。”说到高人时指了指自己，又挑了挑眉。  
李东海恍然大悟，他还说呢，李赫宰怎么会突然知道送花。金钟云视线集中前方，替李赫宰说起好话。  
“他这人挺没意思的吧？”

旁边omega点点头，想了一下又摇摇头否认，抱着手机轻轻的笑。  
“对我很好的。”

金钟云这才放下心来。  
“你能理解就好，认识你之前他身边一个omega都没有，这种事当然也不太会。虽说有点不知趣，不过他是真的喜欢你，我认识他这么久没见他再这么对过谁。”

“我知道。”李东海附和，收起脸上一贯调皮的笑“我心里有数的。”

金钟云放下心，李东海是个聪明小孩，用不着他说那么多。

李赫宰比跟李东海说的时间早了一天回市，之前李东海出国的时候他就有这个想法，现在愈发变得清晰起来。  
他想给李东海一个家。

部队那套公寓跟李家庄园比起来简陋多了，娇生惯养的小少爷没有一点嫌弃，反而一直高兴他们两个人有自己的家。第一天住进公寓时人站在阳台，和他十指扣住笑得开心的样子让他记忆深刻。  
李赫宰将车缓缓开进一处别墅区，这块地他老早就看中了，地处市中心却不喧闹，正好能满足自家那个爱玩闹的小家伙。  
附近已经开始住人，不过每个别墅之间距离相隔较远，他完全不用担心自己的惊喜会被不小心发现。李赫宰停好车下来，将别墅的门窗打开散味。他也知道自己不太知趣，搞不懂李东海这样的小少爷会喜欢什么，特意拜托金钟云找设计师，挑挑捡捡小半个月才敲定最终方案，差点没把金钟云给烦死。

李赫宰在别墅里走了几圈，一个房间一个房间仔细看过，然后走上别墅的天台，坐在顶楼的秋千愣神，手里把玩着小小的盒子。  
上一次情人节的时候顺势送给李东海就好了，他当时太紧张，犹豫半天还是没敢拿出来，还好李东海只以为自己是不好意思。他有些懊恼自己当时一下子就怂了，简单的一个求婚愣是没敢开口。  
他望着院子里刚移植过来的花草出神，其实早就该做好打算了，原先一直想着等东南亚的事全部了结以后，安安稳稳地退二线再说。只是他现在越来越等不及了，alpha天性作祟想要完全占有喜爱的omega。他恨不得李东海身上写着自己的名字，偶尔也会阴暗地希望这个张扬的omega只自己一个人能看到。  
原来爱一个人会有这样的想法，原来看身边的朋友找到喜欢的人恨不得下一秒就结婚的样子还感到不解，现在不仅懂了，还更加深刻了。

李东海在市中心的一家高端品牌商场，这里面有一家高奢男装品牌深得他心，准备参加李赫宰家聚会的正装就是在这做的。  
其实原也不用这么隆重的准备，只是后来他听说这是李赫宰家那边全家族都会出席的宴会，连世交都会去。说明那个妄想挑拨离间的人也会去，李东海眼睛一转，立刻有想法了。  
别的都可以输，拼面子拼钱的事他还从来没输过。

他换好衣服从换衣间走出来，还故意少女心的原地转了一圈，拍了拍衣服问道“看看，怎么样？”

沙发上杂志盖脸的人无奈坐直。  
“我说，我刚下飞机你不给我来顿满汉全席的接风宴也就算了，直接拖我出来逛街是不是有点过分？”

“能陪我来这种地方是你的荣幸，别人想陪我还陪不上呢。”李东海毫不在意，转过身对着镜子审视“还不错，你觉得呢？”  
“是不是可以一出场镇住妖魔鬼怪，抬手杀掉绿茶婊？”

曺圭贤以虫子眼为回应，这谈了恋爱的omega果然精神不太正常。  
他算是李东海的半个发小，为什么是半个呢，因为李东海非说生活要有仪式感，曺圭贤人生中有大半时间在国外待着，所以只能算半个。  
李东海摸了摸袖口，转身问道“你觉得需不需要再临阵磨枪改一改？”

他今天要是不夸顺毛，这家伙绝对不会放过自己。  
曺圭贤酝酿一阵。

“虽然这话不是为了捧你开心，但是你要知道你这张脸，套个麻袋都好看。”

李东海听完心花怒放，满意的拍拍手。  
“我就喜欢和你这种人逛街！”

曺圭贤长舒口气，总算哄好了。

接下来的两个小时，曺圭贤见证了真正的有钱人是怎么逛街的。  
李东海从高奢的那家男装店开始，挎着最普通的腰包做着最有钱的事。看见什么买什么，随便拿起一件与地下购物长廊两百块一件无异的白衬衫赞叹。  
“啧，这衣服不错。”

“不就是个白衬衫？”曺圭贤瞥了眼，有什么不一样的。  
李东海拿起衣架仔仔细细看了一遍，颇为满意。丝绸面料的，虽薄不透，又正经又性感，这种禁欲一点的李赫宰穿肯定好看。他抬手招来旁边的店员。  
“帮我拿一下，谢谢。”

曺圭贤在旁边无语凝噎，看看这贵妇的感觉，他感觉自己和这个地方不配。  
李东海还在继续逛，围着衬衫区走了几圈，拿一件蓝灰色的衬衫，认真地问曺圭贤。  
“没见他穿过这个颜色，你觉得会好看吗？”

“谁？？”

李东海不满地看一眼。  
“赫宰啊。”

曺圭贤被这理所当然的语气惊到，愣了半天反问“你问我？？我没见过你家alpha啊？”

“也是…”李东海撅着嘴打量一阵衣服，突然想起什么，随手把衣服扔到一旁。  
“我订婚宴你为什么不来！你缺席我人生重要的一次经历，现在只能算我的四分之一发小了。”

四分之一发小曺圭贤头大如斗，订婚又不是结婚，结婚宴不错过不就行了。他拿起刚刚被人无情扔到一边的衬衫，递到李东海手里转移话题。  
“既然是没穿过的颜色就买回去让他穿一次。”

靠，一个衬衫居然卖这么贵。曺圭贤又扫了眼吊牌上的价格，尾数的0多得他眼晕。

金钟云感到有趣，李赫宰的小宝贝居然还有关系这么好的alpha，长得还挺帅，个子也高。他坐在车里扔了三次硬币，决定大发善心告诉李赫宰。  
金钟云懒洋洋的拨通电话。

“喂，你绿了。”

李赫宰懒着理他，挂断电话。

金钟云笑呵呵的又打过去“真的，比你高比你帅，在市中心国贸后边的新光天地。”

“帮我把那个人踹出去。”

金钟云嘿嘿一笑“这地儿我可进不去，也就你家小孩那种程度的才有底气进去。”

李赫宰这才想起来，那是一个全部都是全球知名奢侈品牌的商场，矿里没有家的不敢进去。  
他拨通李东海的手机，人似乎兴致很好，还没等他开口叽里呱啦的说了一大堆。末了，问他“哎？你怎么突然给我打电话？”

李赫宰沉默，那前边的那些问题要不要回答。  
正想着，他隐约听到旁边有男声讲话。李赫宰一下子拧紧眉，语气急促。  
“你旁边有人？”

他差点忘了，之前朴正洙说李东海在海岛认识一个有钱还帅的alpha。

李东海根本不知道他那堆小九九，把刚看好的包结账递给曺圭贤。  
“是呀！是我的四分之一发小，今天刚刚回国。哎呀你不知道他这个人好冷漠好无情哦，我们订婚宴他都没有来，虽说是在国外但是这样是不是太过分了。我跟你说我正带他出来逛街啦，咦我有跟钟云哥说啊他没告诉你嘛…哎算了那我自己跟你说，我这个发小钢琴弹得可好啦，妈妈喜欢听钢琴曲我哪天让他去家里给妈妈弹好不好，他可厉害了，在国际拿过奖的！”

李赫宰听的头晕，艰难的从一大堆车轱辘话里剖析出重点。李东海正跟一个alpha逛街。  
他立马起身准备赶过去，陪李东海逛街这种事当然应该他来做，为什么要别的alpha陪。

“我现在去找你，在那等我，让你那个发小先回去好好休息吧。”

“你回来了？你回来了为什么不告诉我！你是不是不想我！！”

李赫宰听着熟悉的大呼小叫慢慢勾起唇角，低声哄着。  
“我这不是才回来，没来得及跟你说就听说你跟别的alpha跑出去玩了。”

“嗯？原来你是嫉妒圭圭可以跟我逛街？”李东海停下来，随手拿过旁边的领带“算了你来正好，我看见几身衣服适合你，你自己来看喜不喜欢。”

一旁的曺圭贤如释重负，太好了，这位的男朋友简直及时雨一样救了他。他一手八个购物袋，肩膀上背着李东海买的包包，说是送给他妈妈当礼物。

李赫宰离新光天地不远，不到半个小时就到了大厦跟前，跟着门童的指引停好车，李赫宰抬头看了眼，充满了金钱的味道。上次有这种感觉是第一次去李东海家，看见大门口那个金色凤凰的时候。  
李东海小小的身影从大门口露出来，李赫宰赶紧迎过去，抱过李东海在怀里，目光却直直射向跟在李东海身后的“圭圭”，客套又强势地伸出手“您好，李赫宰。”

曺圭贤先是放下左手的袋子，然后去卸右胳膊一串的购物袋，再把肩上的包拿下来才得空伸手。  
“曺圭贤…”

李东海美滋滋“这是我的四分之一发小！钢琴弹得可好了！”

李赫宰点点头，上下打量一番这位发小。信息素收的十分稳妥，也没有什么逾越的举动，反而看见自己像看见了救命恩人。看起来不错，似乎真的是朋友，不会构成什么威胁。  
李东海已经进入下一个话题了。  
“圭圭我们下次约哦！我先跟赫宰逛街了！”

曺圭贤一阵恶寒，朝地上的一堆购物袋努努嘴“那这些呢？”

“你帮我拿给那边那辆宾利吧，谢啦！”李东海说完头都没回，腻在alpha身边走进商场。  
曺圭贤一个人拎着一大堆袋子艰难的移动，走到宾利前敲了敲窗户，可怜的像是在停车场发名片的打工仔。

李赫宰长这么大第一次进这种地方，富丽堂皇的让他咋舌，李东海已经见怪不怪了，随便走进一家店，看也不看就拿起精致的香薰闻了闻。  
“啊这个味道不错，你觉得呢。”

李赫宰面不改色“我喜欢你的味道。”

有离得近的店员偷偷地捂嘴笑，李东海一下子满脸通红，娇嗔地打他胳膊。  
“你干嘛！大白天的！”  
然后拖着李赫宰的胳膊走出那家店好几米远才停下，连耳朵都是红的。李赫宰感到好笑，捏捏他的脸颊。  
“怎么害羞成这样，我说的是实话，你闻起来好甜。”

话音刚落小蛋糕彻底熟成了番茄，生硬的转移话题说要去给他看衣服。李赫宰被拖进店里，跟在omega身边陪他挑衣服。  
李东海在外面格外粘他，除了拿衣服以外时时刻刻要牵手，不给牵就要闹脾气。愣是把李赫宰娇的晕头转向，跟在他身边一步都不敢离。

李东海心情特别好，一开心就收不住的买东西，给李赫宰从头到脚置办了好几身行头。要不是李赫宰拦着，还准备照着店内模特那一身整套扒下来。  
李赫宰瞧着人爽快结账的背影，突然生出一种奇妙的感觉。  
自己这是……被包养了吗？

“你有没有什么想要的…”

李东海听到问话眨了眨眼，蹦蹦跳跳走在李赫宰前面，拉着手晃晃“想要你陪我吃饭！”

“不是，我是说这里面你有没有想要的，我可以买给你。”李赫宰抓耳挠腮，总不好直接说你给我花太多钱了我心里不太舒坦，显得他好像多狭隘似的。虽然他们两个人金钱方面确实有次元壁，但他不想让这个问题显得那么突兀。  
李东海明白过来他的意思，挽着他的手臂也不推脱，指了下电梯。  
“那去楼上看看？你帮我买。”

其实也没买什么，李东海担心李赫宰承受不了他的逛街模式。他一向是一路走一路拿一路买，但李赫宰到底有多少钱这事他从来没具体了解过，万一超出了承受的范围就麻烦了。  
他在一家服装店里转了几圈，逛来逛去也没拿，而是凑到李赫宰身边。  
“你确定你要给我买？”

他眨巴眼睛的样子十分可爱，李赫宰笑容更加宠溺，忍不住上手捏捏脸。  
“嗯，养你的钱我还是有的。”

“其实……”

李赫宰揉揉他的耳垂“没关系，看好什么就拿，我虽然没你有钱但也还有点钱的。”

向阳碰巧今天和朋友来新光天地，刚走上三楼就看见斜对面的熟悉身影，旁边是那个聒噪得要命的富家omega。  
他们两家是世交，从小就认识，李赫宰从来不是那种会来这些地方消费的高干子弟。作为军三代，在他们的世界里几乎算是清流。  
他朋友也看见对面的人，指着道“哎？李东海啊，听说他有alpha了，对他特好。”

向阳咬牙切齿，可不是好么，简直像昏了头一样。就他们在这看的一会功夫里，李赫宰已经跟在李东海旁边刷了三次卡，那omega也没有要收敛的意思，拉着李赫宰兴致勃勃往下一家冲。  
李东海正拿起一件黑纱的衣服往李赫宰身上比划，被搂住腰耳语几句又红着脸放回架子上。以前都没发现，李赫宰怎么是这种看着正经实际一肚子坏水的家伙！！哪有人会把这种衣服往那方面想！  
他还没害羞完，身后一道男声响起。李东海一听见那声音就忍不住翻了个白眼，差点把李赫宰逗笑。

“赫宰？这么巧啊。”

巧，可不是巧，简直冤家路窄。李东海腹诽，然后转过身去看衣服，把后背留在李赫宰，大有你不说得我满意我就不理你的意思。  
李赫宰没办法，转过身客套的笑笑。  
“是挺巧。”

李东海对着衣服又翻了个白眼，好不容易出来逛个街都能跟向阳碰上，烦都烦死了。  
趁着他们说话，李东海扯了下李赫宰的衣角，指了指试衣间。待到李东海身影消失在转角，向阳也拿起一件衣服跟过去。  
李赫宰百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，突然觉出不对，怎么能让李东海跟向阳单独在里边。碍着那是omega的换衣室不敢往里走，只能站在走廊手足无措地听着里边的动静，准备随时冲进去把自己的小孩拎出来。

李东海换好衣服出来正好赶上向阳进来，他跟向阳对视一秒，然后完全无视的平移开视线，多一眼都没停留。第一次见面就已经确认完毕，向阳连做敌人都不配。他懒着理，也不想在这种地方起冲突，自顾自对着镜子整理衣服。  
他有心不理，但是有人不会这么想。  
向阳的朋友也跟着一起进来，在过来找李赫宰的时候听向阳简短地说了那次吃饭的事。  
人本身就是有从众心理的，李东海一直都和他们不同，再加上原本就身份比他们高一等，那一点的羡慕转换成了嫉妒，有为朋友站队的精神加持，更加酸。

“有人啊，明明自己有钱，非要让别人给自己结账，不知道怎么想的。”

李东海连多余的眼神都没分过去，这种他一般称之为送分题。  
“哦，所以你是嫉妒我有钱还是嫉妒我男朋友有钱。”

向阳拉住自己的朋友，站在他旁边“李东海，你真的没必要故意一副娇惯的样子哄骗他给你花钱，你应该知道他没你有钱。”

李东海对着镜子整理好衣服，挑挑眉有些得意，原来他被李赫宰宠的越来越骄纵连omega都看得出来了，想想还有点沾沾自喜。  
向阳见李东海不理自己，上手去抓他的胳膊。指尖刚碰到他衣角就被抓住手反拧过去，他没想到这个omega力气这么大，疼的叫出声。  
李东海轻松的制住人，微微用力向阳连眼泪都冒出来，眼圈红红的楚楚可怜。李东海啧了一声，松开手。  
“敢碰我？想打架？”

向阳噙着泪花狠狠瞪过去一眼，手里的衣服都没拿就跑出去。李东海在原地啧啧两声，摇摇头，就这？他最知道李赫宰了，这alpha只对他的眼泪无免疫，他稍微挤两滴眼泪李赫宰就投降了。

李赫宰一脸莫名地看着向阳进去没多久就哭着跑出来，要不是他知道里边是李东海，都要怀疑是不是有alpha进去了。  
过了一阵李东海慢悠悠从里边出来，手里抱着看好的外套。不知道是不是他的错觉，好像比进去时笑容更灿烂。

“就这个吧，我觉得挺好看。”

“好。”李赫宰回头看了眼在沙发上红着眼圈瞪他们的人，又看了看笑容与常无异的李东海，小声问道。  
“向阳怎么了？”

“可能是发现没我好看，难过了吧。”李东海眼睛都不眨一下开始乱扯，说到最后自己都忍不住笑起来。  
李赫宰大概明白过来怎么回事，估计是李东海给他苦头吃了。他单手拎着一堆袋子，另一手牵着手走出店门，上下打量李东海一番。  
“他没欺负你吧？”

“不会，他和他朋友跟我说一堆莫名其妙的话，我就问了句想打架吗他就哭了，可能是我太凶了吧。”  
李东海耸了耸肩，注意力已经转移到一会吃什么上面，发顶的小旋儿炸起毛。李赫宰笑着吹了吹那几根头发，亲了下他的脸。  
“行，没挨欺负就行。”

至于别的人，他也没那么在乎。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
